Coraline and Norman shorts
by ronnlee.morris
Summary: Great adventures and mysteries of the blue-haired Coraline Jones along with her blonde-haired boy Norman Babcock are just wonderful. But not only that, even their smallest moments count. So come enjoy their shorts.
1. A Stress-free Day at The Diner

A Stress-free Day at The Diner

Coraline and Norman were just chilling at the diner in Norman's hometown talking casually. Coraline started: "You know it actually feels good to be fictional." "No. It feels good for me to be fictional. 'Cause if I were real, then I'd be just like Justin Bieber. And everyone would want me just for my paranormal sense especially the girls. Just imagine how many of those people including girls would admire me only if I were in the real world," Norman replied annoyed to say that name. Coraline then laughed... hard and even harder. She hasn't laughed that hard since she was five. "Umm I didn't think it was that funny but at least you get the point," Norman said almost embarrassed.


	2. Digging For Bones

Digging For Bones

Norman was back in his hometown digging in his backyard just so he can plant flowers especially for his loved one who passed away. But as he was digging, he found the saddest things you can find under dirt ground: Bones. Norman then started digging faster for them. Meanwhile, Coraline appeared at the sliding door. She noticed him crying. "What's wrong, Norman?" She asked as she approached him "This!" He weeped pointing at the dirt. "Oh my god," Coraline was shocked. "Norman! Stop!" She continued as her tears began to fall. "No!" Norman didn't want to stop digging for them. But then he eventually stopped when he noticed there too many more of them. So he just dropped the shovel, and hugged Coraline while he continued to weep on her shoulder.


	3. Coraline's Technical Difficulties

Coraline and Norman shorts

Coraline's Technical Difficulties

Coraline and Norman were lounging in Coraline's kitchen table doodling on their laptops that their parents bought them. Coraline, on the other hand, was having just as much trouble trying to unlock her laptop as trying to unlock her new cell phone. "Come on! Darn this thing!" She exclaimed. "Here let me help you with that," Norman confirmed. "Oh please do," Coraline pleaded. So when Norman entered her password himself (they secretly share their passwords but only between each other), it just magically approved it. Coraline was amazed. "Wow. I guess you are the expert at these things!"


	4. No Other Girl Will Do

No Other Girl Will Do

Norman was digging in his locker after school when some other girl who was not Coraline came behind him. "Yes?" Norman asked in confusion. Seconds later, he recognized that girl. "Hey wait a minute! You're that girl who keeps posting those annoying notes on my desk! Not only that, you're also one of those students who keep writing this word on my locker. And I have to spend every dismissal erasing it! Get out of here! I mean please!" "Alright. ParaNorman. Whatever you say," the girl said as she began to leave.


	5. Lindsey's Death

Coraline and Norman shorts

Lindsey's Death

Norman was digging in his locker after school again when that girl he doesn't like came by. Her name's Lindsey. Before she could say anything first, Norman already told her to go away: " I said go. Please. I can't even believe I'm an idiot. And it's mostly because of you!" Lindsey then left to a corner hiding. When the rest of the students cleared the hall, Coraline and Norman were just talking to each other. Then all of a sudden, a gunshot occurred echoing the halls. Coraline and Norman ran down the hall to where the gunshot was. And they saw Lindsey lying down on her front with a gun on her hand. "Is Lindsey...Is she gone?" Coraline wept. "I'm afraid so, Coraline."

The next day after school, everyone sadly celebrated the recent death of Lindsey and how she was once considered the most beautiful girl in Norman's school. Norman was placing flowers, lighting candles, and placing pictures of her around the corner of where she shot herself. Tears dropped from his eyes. And so did from Coraline's eyes even though she knows that Lindsey was just another girl invading Norman just for his love.


	6. Sorry For A Lost Love

Sorry For A Lost Love

Coraline and Norman were lounging in the front porch of Coraline's home talking about the death of Lindsey and how they could've just been friends with her. "Gee Whiz. I just can't stop thinking about that other girl who loves you now," Coraline complained. "Well I never really loved her. She's obviously just not right for me. So I just tell her to go away. But yeah, I have never told her to kill herself. Not even once. In fact, I've never told any of my friend-enemies to kill themselves," Norman replied. "Well aside from the love affairs, I guess I could've just been best friends with her after all. I mean I used to break down and cry every time she meets you and embraces you against me. But now I break down and cry all because she's dead," Coraline admitted. "Well the only way I alone can keep contact of her is to see her spirit," Norman said as he glanced ahead of the porch. "Well good for you now," Coraline agreed. She turned her radio on and tuned it to the oldies station which perfectly played Smokey Robinson and The Miracles' Ooh Baby Baby over the thought of Lindsey's remembrance.


	7. Coraline's Memorabilia

Coraline's Memorabilia

As Coraline and Norman arrived in their new home as fresh grown-ups, Norman stayed outside on the front porch to get used the outdoor part of their new home first. Coraline strengthened her way inside with a big storage chest full of all her stuff. After placing it down on a perfect corner with a grunt, she turned away from it. But then, she paused and looked back at it with a smile focusing on where her name is written on the latch. Coraline subsequently kneeled towards the chest and opened it. She was simply amazed to see all these items she had ever since her childhood. The first one that caught her eyes was her favorite pair of gloves and how she remembered having them. It doesn't fit her anymore. The next one to catch her attention was the button-eyed doll that looks like her. Then it was onto her yellow raincoat in her age 12 years size including her boots. Next was her captain cap. Surprisingly it still fits on her. Moving on, she continues her memory lane trip to her junior-sized vest. To her old pair of Converse sneakers folowed by her round-neck sweater including the blue boots and black trousers from the Other Mother who mimicked her real mom. Then it was her V-neck sweater together with her other pair of slacks and her peppermint- colored bowtie that she wore on her very first date with Norman. Next was her spiral-buttoned-eyed stuffed squid. She would always play with that on her face. Then it was her Giraffe tank, to her toy moths. Next was a copied framed picture of her when she was 12. Oh how active she was at that age. Then she drew out another framed picture of her when she was five. Then more framed pictures of her and her family including one of her grandparents. She was so surprised to see how young they were back then. Next out of the chest was another framed picture of her parents when they were in high school. The last remaining picture was of her two best friends from her hometown. After that, she drew out her fitless orange monkey pajamas. The very last item was her portable radio. It still works.


	8. The Most Horrible Play

Coraline and Norman shorts

The Most Horrible Play

Author's Note: I actually had a last-night's dream about this before I wrote it. So just try not to be scared because remember, It's Only Fiction.

Coraline was watching Norman perform in a play he freely auditioned for in promotion of a college campus. Then all of a sudden, the stage lights went out, screams filled the auditorium responding to unearthly growls mostly by the catwalk, and the auditorium shook as if there was an earthquake. Then Coraline and Norman simply just fled the auditorium taking every emergency exits as they were being chased by this strange entity which caused the disaster in the auditorium. After many trips and short falls, Coraline and Norman were finally safe from the auditorium.


	9. Wybie's Done It Again

Coraline and Norman shorts

Wybie's Done It Again

Coraline and Norman were at the well visiting Coraline's parents back in the Pink Palace estate. Wybie all of a sudden approached in his usual motorcycle and skull mask reeving towards the well. But then he nearly crashed into Coraline and Norman completely. Yet good thing none of them were hurt or injured. However, Norman simply got pissed. "Don't do that, Wybie! You could've hurt us for no reason even yourself!" Norman yelled as static sparks began to zip through his revised spiky hair. " You see what you just did to the cat?! You almost did that to Coraline!" Norman continued pointing at the cat lying down while being petted by Coraline. Then Wybie drove off.


	10. Hitch-hiking Wybie and Neil

Coraline and Norman shorts

Hitch-hiking Wybie and Neil

Upon a warm winter morning mist, Coraline and Norman's so called "boyfriends" were hanging out enjoying the leftover snow that fell on Blithe Hollow grounds lost. And Wybie's motorcycle broke down. Then up ahead of the road, Neil saw a shiny old car driving towards them. "Hey maybe that sweet ride will pick us up", Neil pointed. As soon as the car got closer to them, they found out that it could give them a ride. It was Coraline and Norman. "What are you two doing out here? You guys look lost. Get inside please," Coraline shouted against the rumble of the engine. Neil and Wybie hopped in. Then they drove off. "You guys are just lucky Norman and I have a car now," Coraline continued. "Wow! This car looks sweet!" Neil complimented. "Hey don't mess with anything here. Coraline's grandparents spent nearly more than weeks just to remodel this car," Norman commanded. Coraline started to crank the radio. Then she started singing along. "Dang Jonesy! I didn't know you can sing so well," Wybie was amazed. "Well hello, I'm from the state of the Motor City," she replied and continued singing along shocking present pedestrians. "She must be from Michigan," commented one of the pedestrians. "Definitely," replied another.


	11. Diner Day 2

Coraline and Norman shorts

Diner Day 2

Coraline and Norman were at that other diner in Oregon. The waitress already came to serve them. After she asked for their orders, she decided to talk to them casually since she recognized them. Coraline was first. "What's your name?" "Coraline . Coraline Jones," she answered. "Wait how do you pronounce it again?" "It's Coraline," Norman supported. "Oh I see. It's Coraline," the waitress thankfully pronounced then continued: "So where are you from?" "Pontiac , Michigan." "Oh my. You must be some lucky girl," the waitress said almost half surprised. "What's that supposed to mean?" Coraline asked. "Coraline. There are gang fights there in Pontiac, Michigan. In fact, my niece got jumped and stomped there like six years ago. I don't even know if she's okay or not. Aside from that, there also bad drivers in Michigan too." "Well yeah. I know that absolutely. That clearly must explain why my dad got his license removed three times," Coraline replied. Norman was next. "And you must be Norman Babcock, Correct?" "Yes indeed. But how do you know my name?" "Oh I've heard a lot about you especially on the news. You're the only human being in this world who can see the unseen with the naked eye. But where are you from again?" "Blithe Hollow, Massachusetts." "Oh my!" The waitress repeated even more surprised as the rest of the customers heard it too mumbling their responses : "Blithe Hollow... He must be a poor young man..." "Well what's really wrong with my hometown?" Norman asked aloud. "Oh It's not just your hometown, my dear," said a nice lady in her early fifties from across the tables. "Blithe Hollow is a place of horror and tragedy filled with people who commit suicide hanging themselves," continued a young man in his early twenties. "It is why their slogan or motto is 'A great place to hang'," the waitress added. Seconds later, the customers went back to their own business in the diner discussing a little more about Norman's hometown and some drifting to other topics. Coraline and Norman themselves decided to change the topic already to their family. "Hey you know what? My mom used to be close friends with your mom. Well classmates even," Coraline started after sipping her soda. "Really?" "Yeah. Check this out," Coraline pulled out a picture from her pocket of her mom and Norman's mom from when they were in high school. Norman was so surprised to see how young their moms were back then. " Wow, what year was this?" Norman asked. "Class of 1985," Coraline answered.


	12. The Secret of Norman's Static Hair

The Secret of Norman's Static Hair

Norman and his blue-haired lover girl were hanging out in their kitchen on an early misty morning. They were sitting by their breakfast table. Coraline was crunching over her cereal while Norman was doodling on his laptop. "Hey you want to know something interesting?" Norman asked. "Sure," Coraline answered. "My hair is actually electrocuted." "Really?" Coraline assured a little surprised. "Yes. But the only reason why you don't get shocked when you touch it is because one, you're just not electrifying to it, and 'cause two, you're really a true loved one to me." Later in the day, the two went out to prove Norman's static hair. And without request, his pickpockets approached him just to do the same thing they did when they were in middle school. But before they did, Norman told them to touch his hair. "Hey! If y'all want to jump me like before, then go ahead and start with my hair!" So one of them did. And as a result, the first one did get shocked. "Next," Norman commanded. ZAP went the second one. And the rest got all shocked as well. "Hey Norman, why don't you let that girlfriend of yours touch your hair? She probably won't love you anymore then," remarked one of the pickpockets. "Yeah," agreed another. "She already has touched my hair many times," Norman spoke back. "And did _she_ get shocked too?" Questioned one of his pickpockets. "Nope. Not even once," Norman replied. "Yeah right," one of them said unsatisfied. "Well I'll prove it to you," Norman claimed then continued: "Coraline, go ahead and touch my hair." She did so and Norman's pickpockets were just surprised to see her not getting shocked. They never felt this surprised before. "Golly! I can't believe it. It's like a miracle in which it is," one of them commented. "So how come she doesn't get shocked?" They began to ask. "Because reason one, she's just not electrifying to it, and reason two, she is a true loved one to me," Norman answered with confidence.


	13. Mispronounced Again

Coraline and Norman shorts

Mispronounced Again

Author's note: to let you guys know, this is obviously based on the popular scene of Roots. I just wanted to do a Coraline and Norman variation of it just for laughs. So enjoy!

Norman's bully Alvin came trudging over Norman himself and Coraline while they were just strolling in the park."Oh look who's here, ParaNorman and his girlfriend Caroline," he said imitatively. Norman just quickly released his anger and pulled out his ray gun in which he pretty much hadn't use in a while since he grew up. "Alright , my fiend. As of now, you are going to learn to say my girlfriend's name . Her name is Coraline. You hear me?! Her name is Coraline! Now let me hear you say it!" "Caroline...?" Alvin said half by accident and half on purpose because he thought Norman's ray gun was fake. Then Norman blasted him on the side of his abdomen. "When a person says what their name is, you simply pronounce it right! It's not even that hard to pronounce! And it perspectively is a nice name for such a pretty girl. It's just Coraline. And it's going to be her name until the day she dies in this world which is the day she might brand out in the real world. Now I know you understand me. We've been knowing each other since day one of grade school. And I want to hear you say it correctly." Alvin just responded with just a moment of silence. "Well say it!" "Caroline". Blasted him again. "I want to hear you say her name. Her name is Coraline." Another moment of silence from Alvin and then "Well come on! What's her name?! Say it! Coraline!" went Norman as he blasted him again. "Coraline," Alvin responded breathing. "Good. Now say it again and say it louder so that she can hear you! What's her name?!" "Her name is Coraline," Alvin finally answered again. " Now that's a good boy. I'll see you later, Alvin," said Norman leaving him still lying on the ground after being blasted three times.


End file.
